


Blinded

by sharkle



Series: Distractions [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart is pounding, the image won't go away, and she's blinded by the light in his grinning face. Squinting, she can only notice one thing. "Your armor is crooked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

They haven't even started yet and Annabeth's heart is already pounding.

And it's not because adrenaline is beginning to sweep through her veins, either. It's because when she hears, "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," the tiny romantic part of her brain largely influenced by Aphrodite conjures up an image of an invitation in fancy script: _You are invited to witness the union of…_

It takes a little longer than she'd like for it to go away, but it does, she forces it to. It's a completely ridiculous idea, after all, and it's not as though it's easy for them to live to eighteen – and of course, with the prophecy…

Then, bright as day, Percy's grinning at her and she's blinded by the light in his face as he says, "Nice."

Yes, it is, she thinks, and 'cause she's squinting she can only notice one thing.

"Your armor is crooked."

And she redoes his straps for him, partly just to have an excuse to touch him.

What ever happened to staying away from this boy?

* * *


End file.
